The present invention relates to the general field of air temperature management and is more particularly concerned with an air circulating method and device.
Indoor areas or enclosures such as rooms, stocking areas, retailing areas and the like are typically maintained at a predetermined temperature by heating or cooling the air within the enclosure.
It is well known that heating reduces the density of air. This phenomenon causes the heated air to rise and to typically stagnate along the ceiling of the enclosure while cold air drops or remains adjacent to the floor of the enclosure.
As a consequence of the warm air rising and cold air descending, a temperature gradient or stratification develops. The temperature gradient is associated with a decrease in heating efficiency, a higher energy consumption and the creation of drafts and pockets of air which render the enclosure uncomfortable. Furthermore, temperature stratification results in a loss of heat through the ceiling. Indeed, it is commonly recognized that heat loss is important during winter months through the ceiling even though insulation may be present.
One particular situation wherein temperature stratification causes major problems is encountered in the field of retail stores presenting relatively large retail areas and in particular retail stores wherein refrigerated display compartments are located. These relatively large retail areas are often provided with ventilation units that are used for discharging heated air that has been previously heated by a suitable air heating device such as a furnace.
Typically, the heated air is discharged towards the floor and the display shelves of the retail area through air diffusers located adjacent the ceiling. Because of the density gradient, the warm air has a tendency to, rise before reaching the level of the display shelves. The problem is compounded when refrigerated display units are used, since they typically cool the air adjacent the floor. Hence, the warmest air occupies the stratum adjacent the ceiling and maintains a density and temperature gradient that prevents conventional diffusers from efficiently heating the room.
The problem of temperature stratification occurs with most types of heating systems including radiant heat systems and warm-air systems. Temperature stratification has long been recognized as an obstacle to efficient room temperature control and, thus, there have been many attempts in the prior art to overcome temperature stratification. Such attempts, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,025 naming Wiley as inventor and U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,342 naming HUGHES as inventor have conventionally attempted to solve the problem by circulating air at one level to another level with a fan. However, this type of solution has proven to be disappointing since the fan has to discharge the flow of warm air at a relatively high flow rate in order to compensate for the stratification.
Consequently, various problems such as turbulence, noise, increased energy consumption and the like are created. Furthermore, in the case where refrigerated display shelves are contained within the room, the warm air is often projected towards the display cases thus increasing the overall energy consumption. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved air circulation device and method.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for circulating the air contained within an enclosure so as to reduce the vertical air temperature stratification of the air, the air temperature stratification defining a first initial air temperature level and a second initial air temperature level, the first initial air temperature level being located above the second initial air temperature level, the temperature of the air being higher at the first initial air temperature level than at the second initial air temperature level, the enclosure defining an enclosure ceiling, an enclosure floor and enclosure peripheral wall, the enclosure having a piece of furniture contained therein, the piece of furniture defining a furniture top surface, a furniture bottom surface, a furniture first peripheral surface and a generally opposed furniture second peripheral surface, the method comprising the steps of: positioning the piece of furniture within the enclosure so as to create an air circulating conduit defining a circulating conduit peripheral wall; the piece of furniture being positioned so that the furniture first peripheral surface forms at least part of the air circulating conduit, the air circulating conduit being configured, sized and positioned so as to define a circulating conduit inlet positioned adjacent the first initial air temperature level and a circulating conduit outlet positioned adjacent the second initial air temperature level; inducing a flow of air in the circulating conduit so as to force the air adjacent the first initial air temperature level to flow into the conduit inlet and to be discharged at the conduit outlet.
Preferably, the positioning of the piece of furniture includes raising the furniture bottom surface from the room floor so as to create a floor-to-furniture spacing therebetween, the floor-to-furniture spacing defining a first air conduit segment extending between the furniture first and second surfaces adjacent to the room floor.
Conveniently, the piece of furniture is positioned adjacent a section of the room peripheral wall in a spaced relationship relative to the latter so as to define a room peripheral wall-to-furniture first peripheral wall spacing therebetween, the room peripheral wall-to-furniture first peripheral wall spacing defining a generally vertical air conduit second segment extending from the air conduit inlet to the air conduit first segment and being in fluid communication with the latter.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the piece of furniture is positioned adjacent a second piece of furniture in a spaced relationship relative to the latter so as to define a second piece of furniture-to-furniture first peripheral surface spacing therebetween, the second piece of furniture-to-furniture first peripheral surface spacing defining a generally vertically oriented air conduit second segment, the air conduit second segment extending from the air conduit inlet to the air conduit segment and being in communication with the latter.
When the room is provided with an air diffuser positioned adjacent the room ceiling, optionally, the piece of furniture is positioned so that the circulating conduit inlet is substantially in register with the diffuser.
Optionally, the flow of air is induced by providing and air blower in the circulating conduit. Typically, the air blower is positioned in the floor-to-furniture spacing. Also, typically, the air blower is positioned adjacent the circulating conduit outlet. Alternatively, the flow of air is induced by providing an air blower adjacent the circulating conduit.
In accordance with the present invention, there is also provided an air circulating device for circulating the air contained within an enclosure, the enclosure defining an enclosure ceiling, an enclosure floor and an enclosure peripheral wall, the air circulating device comprising: a piece of furniture, the piece of furniture defining a furniture peripheral surface including a furniture top wall, a furniture bottom wall, a furniture first peripheral wall and a furniture second peripheral wall; a floor-to-furniture spacing means for spacing the furniture bottom wall from the floor; and an air blower attached to the furniture for blowing air in a direction substantially parallel to one of the walls of the furniture peripheral surface. Conveniently, the air blower is mounted to the furniture bottom wall and directed so as to create a flow of air towards the furniture second wall.
Optionally, the air circulating device further comprises a first and a second pair of containing flanges; the first pair of containing flanges extending from the furniture first peripheral wall, the first pair of containing flanges being in a generally parallel relationship relative to each other and extending in a direction so as to guide the flow of air between the enclosure peripheral wall and the furniture first peripheral wall; the a second pair of containing flanges extending from the furniture bottom wall, the second pair of containing flanges being in a generally parallel relationship relative to each other and extending in a direction so as to guide the flow of air between the enclosure floor and the furniture bottom wall.
Advantages of the present invention include that the proposed air circulation device and method is specifically adapted to reduce temperature stratification. The proposed method and device allows for reduction in the temperature stratification without creating a significant increase in energy consumption and with reduced risks of discharging warm air in areas wherein it is not suitable to do so. Furthermore, the proposed method and device uses existing furniture within the room to provide an energy efficient and elegant solution to the problem of temperature stratification. The proposed method is thus relatively inexpensive since it uses already existing objects as part of the solution.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, within appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.